AKANE
by Hiroyama
Summary: Autonomous Kinetic Assault Neutrino core Entity.AU scifi epic. please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I do not own Ranma1/2 this is a work of fan fiction and has no commercial aspirations.

Prologue-A.K.A.N.E.

The darkness of space lit up as wave upon wave of laser fire continued to pour into the beleaguered Earth forces. The Fleet was holding their own well but none knew for how long. Admiral Soun Tendo sat in his bridge aboard the super cruiser Shi shi hokodan watching the assault of the Kel'der'aan empire as they pressed the attack on Mars.

" Com's, whats the status of the technicians, planet side."

The wiry, boy looks up from his console towards the Admiral wearing a grim facade.

" Sir, we've lost contact with doctor Ono, however his last transmission reported Kel'der'aan ground forces breaking through base defenses."

"Damn!"

Souns hand slammed down upon his armrest as the battle outside began to shift against the Earth forces. A large veritable storm of blue laser fire rained down upon the fleet peppering the area with explosions. A sudden alarm klaxon rang out as as the sensor started to send images and data towards the HUD in the bridge.

" Report! What was that!"

A red haired female cried out her readings as the bridge crew began murmuring.

" Sir, it's the Kar'seth'raa, they've somehow circled above us, we're...INCOMING PLASMA CHARGES!"

" ALL HANDS!!! EVASIVE ACTION!!! HARD TO PORT!!! STAND BY NUETRINO CANNONS!!!"

The crew started on their jobs with the skill of well trained soldiers. A shower of red blaster fire rained around the ship as the sound and rumbling of the armor sent the crew shaking and breathing heavy.

" RETURN FIRE!!! TARGET KAR'SETH'RAA!!! STAND BY FOR 3 VOLLEY'S!!!

INITIATE FALL BACK PROCEDURE!!!"

Purple fire erupted from the super cruiser impacting heavily on the shields of the Squid looking red dreadnought of the Kel'der'aan fleet. Like most Kel'der'aan ships its squid like arms each had several gun turrets. Heavily shielded and armed to the teeth the red squid shaped dreadnought was more than a force to be wary of.

Soun watched the procession with a grim facade as the ship returned fire, He knew without a doubt that they had lost Mars. But dammit , he wasn't going down without a fight. He was going to drown their victory in blood. Suddenly several more alarms blared and a stunned crew stood up as a blinding white light roared forth from the red planet. The blast shorted out sensors and covered the field with the screams of the dieing. Leaving only the twisted remains of metal and scrap. In a matter of seconds the vast unstoppable armada lay decimated.

" One day Humanity will regret the evil that we have created, regardless of our perceived necessity. Damn you Ono!."

Souns thought was interrupted by a massive eruption planet side as many more smaller explosions peppered the red planet covering almost half of the visible ground.

" Admiral!! The Kar'seth'raa!!! its breaking its engagement with us and targeting the retreating fleet."

" WHAT!!! WHAT'S OUR WEAPON STATUS?!!

"Our targeting sensors are fried we have received extensive damage to Neutrino core weapon systems and are barely operating without auxiliary power."

Soun sat back on his chair observing as the enemy opened fire on the helpless retreating troops. After several seconds Tendo stands.

" Evacuate the ship, stand by all hydrogen charges then head to the escape pods."

Most of the crew looks on in shock not quite understanding the relevance of those orders. Tendo stands watching his crew. Emotions raged inside him, anger, pride, helplessness, all wove together. Soun stood straight and saluted everyone. Then barked out even louder his order of abandon ship.

Most of the crew members gather their wits and walked out of the bridge, each and every one saluting as they exited. Soun watched as only 5 remained standing in front of him.

" Sir we ask permission to stay on board and accompany you to the bitter end, sir."

Soun looked into the eyes of the men standing before him, there was no fear in their eyes, only of courage and eagerness. Nodding he motions them to their stations.

" Engines to full, open fire with torpedoes, we need to loosen their shields a bit."

The remaining crew members burst into song as they sang "The anthem of the Ruby crown" The epic of the last battle of the Lunar wars that saw the frigate Ruby crown ramming itself into a Dreadnought winning the battle and saving the Lunarians.

The Shi shi Hokodan's engines roared like a lion, jetting the ship towards its prey, the Kel'der'aan flagship. An immense flower of missiles and torpedoes flew towards the Kar'seth'raa impacting upon its shields.

The Shi shi Hokodan came like a bullet. Seemingly carried on the song of its crew, the ship suffered blow after blow, neither stopping nor detonating like a giant bomb.

" Kasumi, How I've missed your smile." Soun said.

Soun watched as the ship came ever so closely and right before impact his men stood and saluted, Their song reached its climax as a smile found itself on his face. Both ships crashed together erupting into a blossom of colors as the weapons aboard cooked off, and then silence. Leaving nothing but the floating scraps of the two greatest ships ever created.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- I do not own Ranma ½ that honor goes to Rumiko Takahashi. I in no way plan on using these copyrighted material for personal monetary gain.

A.K.A.N.E

Chapter 1

Inky darkness surrounded the four soldiers, their flashlights barely cutting through thick shadows. their uniforms were as black as their surroundings as they trudged through a heavily damaged corridor. Armor plates lay askew as wires hung from the ceiling like a thick swampy marsh.

The remains of human bodies lay all around their feet forcing the soldiers to hunch and hop to continue their trek forward.

The helmet's cat like resemblance caused many a wire to catch on the ear like protrusions forcing the soldier to slice away at the annoyance with the barrel of there rifles. Each soldier wore a knife attached to a thick armor vest, below that were a set of three flat discs lined in a row. Attached around their waist was a utility belt containing a short metal cylinder and a plethora of tools and electronic devices.

The lead trooper raises his hand signaling the rest of his followers to stop. In front of him lay an immense door. Seemingly constructed of metal, a soldiers taps it with his gun

Clink Clink Clink

A metallic ring echoes across the entire corridor. The man in the rear steps forward and pulls a device from his belt. It extends upwards and shows a computer screen as he pulls out a red blinking wand and a short wire and connects them all together. He waves the wand across the door as a series of numbers and figures start flying across the view screen. When he finishes scanning he looks up towards the leader, in a synthesized com he voiced his findings.

" Sir I'm detecting a large concentration of Liranium and lithium, I believe we found our target."

The man nods and in a similar voice responds.

" Is there still power in this sector, The last thing we need is an active security system."

The tech shakes his head.

" I cannot get an accurate reading. I am unfamiliar with primitive Hew-man technology. Most of the things here are hundreds of years old, dating to the Seth'raa dynasty."

The leader nods his head as he reaches for one of the disks attached to his vest.

"Very well we'll blast our way in."

The lead soldier places his disc onto the door, it sticks firmly and a flashing light starts beeping, slowly at first, then progressively faster until it becomes a solid beam of white light.

The soldiers all scramble and find cover as the blast detonates throwing debris and dust back through the corridor. The door is completely blasted open leaving jagged pieces of metal around an imploded center. The four troopers gather their things and start to move forward through the door.

Inside they find a large room containing several large tubes filled with a cloudy liquid with a floating body inside each tube. The tech walks toward the closest one and starts to scan. Suddenly lights start flashing as warning klaxon's begin to sound.

The body in the tube suddenly opens its eyes as the liquid starts draining, leaving the figure of a naked adolescent girl standing emotionless inside the tube. The soldiers steps back in shock as the girl punches through the glass barehanded.

All around the tubes were being broken open by adolescent girls; all were naked and all were glaring with cold blood red eyes staring at the armored troops.

The tech backs off dropping his scanner as he reaches for his gun.

" What the hell are these things?"

The soldier's question was not to be answered, as all the girls suddenly attacked. The lead trooper grabbed the first one that lunged at him and threw her over his shoulder, the girl behind her does a straight punch kick combo. The blows land hard, shattering his helmet and armored ribcage. The other soldiers were firing at them with their weapons. The pulse blasters hit several of them, but has no effect.

The first unit that was tossed flipped back up on her feet and delivered a savage roundhouse kick to one of the soldiers firing their gun. He is thrown several feet forward right into the knife thrust of another girl. His helmet gave little protection as her hand went through his head and exited out the back.

The tech desperately tried to hit the short blue haired girl that stalked toward him. But she ignored the blows to her torso. She suddenly dashes forward and with her hand glowing a bright red delivered an open palm strike to the techs chest. There was a bright flash and then the man was sent flying into the air and landed 5 meters away.

The last soldier tried to turn and run after watching his comrades so easily killed. But his escape route was blocked. He turned and saw the girls drawing closer. So he reached for his vest and drew several of the disks and primed them. Just as the a girl reaches for him he drops the disks and yells out at the top of his lungs.

" For the Empire!"

The room was completely engulfed in an explosion as the explosive charges finally cooks off.

Sending the entire view screen black.

A group of three men sat staring at the now blank view screen in a well furnished office. They were all staring in shocked silence at the images that they had just seen. Another screen opens up revealing the face of a older gray haired man. He had a sharp angular nose and beady eyes. His nose slanted upwards giving the impression that he stared down at everyone he looked at. He sat back with his hands folded in front of him on top of his desk.

" As you can see this mission was originally under taken by the Kel der' aan. Thankfully they had less than successful results."

The three men looked on, waiting for the older man to continue.

" We are assembling a team of soldiers,...I want you three, to undergo this mission as direct representatives. Make sure they know as little as possible. I also want an expert in the field of ancient Terran technology to accompany you." The elderly man hits a button causing a drawer to open, revealing a data pad.

"I have chosen several professors who are considered experts in the field. Make sure that whoever you choose will not become a liability."

The three men each look over the Data pad. Nodding amongst themselves at the different names.

" That will be all. I expect results from this...the unit must be in excellent condition. It cannot under any circumstance fall into anyone else's arms but ours." The view screen went dead.

The men each stand up, and with tired limbs stretch their muscles. One of the three men grabbed the data pad.

" I'll handle the scientists. You two get the shuttle and equipment ready." He reaches into his pocket and produces a pair of glasses. Then with a simple flick he opens them and puts them on his face as he walks out the door.

" Hey Mousse?!"

This caused him to stop and give the man a questioning look.

" Make sure you keep your glasses on,...The last thing we need is for you to grope another woman."

They both give light chuckles as they walk out the door and heartily pat Mousse on the back.

Mousse for his part could only give a strong blush as he walks out.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Professor Ranko Saotome, the youngest Archaeologist to ever receive a full tenure position in the University of Terran Prime, let out another long sigh as she sat staring at the piles of documents laying on her desk. The papers didn't seem to be in any specific order as she hurriedly leafed through them, pausing slightly, she holds out several rather dated looking pages and starts scribbling some notes on a nearby touch pad.

"um,...I hope I'm not interrupting anything?"

Ranko jerks up suddenly, spilling papers, and her data pad across the desk and onto the floor. She looks on startled at the man that stands before her.

" It's been a while red." Mousse flicks his hair behind him.

" Mousse!? What are you,...You got some nerve." Ranko stands up and walks around her desk eyeing mousse up and down. Then smiling as she slaps him

Mousse rubs his cheek in shock, he clearly wasn't expecting that, Ranko thought. Well the jerk deserved it.

"You really got some nerve coming back after what you pulled!"

Mouse looks down sheepishly.

" Would it help if I apologized?" He asked

" What do you think?" Ranko said with a flat stare.

Mousse then reaches into his pocket and pulled out a necklace, It had the curving dragon design of the old Earth alliance.

" I got this on my last trip in sector 4. I thought you might like it." Ranko excepts the necklace and grabs Mousse in a large hug.

" Well this almost makes up for it pervert." Ranko said smiling.

" I see you moved up in the galaxy. Tenure at a University, Crowds of eager students wanting to study under you. All the funding you could possibly want. It's a far cry from our old treasure hunting days."

Ranko reluctantly lets go of the man as she takes a step back. Looking him up and down.

" I heard you went into the private market." She removes her glasses and starts to clean them.

"Yeah I found a stellar cartography company that was willing to hire me for my talents."

Ranko puts her glasses on feeling satisfied that they were sufficiently clear enough of smudges.

" Stellar cartography? Isn't that just a politically correct word for lost planet explorer?" She smirks.

Mousse gives a wide grin as he slowly pulls out a data pad from his shirt.

" Essentially yes, Old habits die hard. But the pay is better than most would expect, here, I have something for you, this isn't a social visit." Ranko looks on puzzled, as she excepts the item.

" What's the matter? Did you finally realize that I'm the best and come to offer me your employment resume?" Mousse looks on with a slight grimace.

Ranko laughs as she hurriedly looks over the information before her. Her hands start to shake at the information she read.

" This is impossible. Tell me this is a joke." She looks up with expectant eyes at mousse.

Mousse just smiled at the beautiful woman in front of him then gives his answer.

" No joke, the military is supporting this operation. We have a shuttle ready for departure. We need a Earth era specialist." Ranko looks on in awe. As she examines the data pad in front of her.

" How sure are you of the authenticity of these ruins? Cause if I'm going to have to abandon the university in the middle of the semester I need to have some assurances that this is the real deal?"

Mousse walks up to Ranko and puts his face up close to her. Their breathe warm against each other's face as he peers deep into her eyes. Then he kisses her on the lips. They both embrace as he draws her into his arms.

" I'm that sure." Mousse said after they broke the kiss. Ranko looks into his eyes with a strong gaze, then smirks.

Slap! Her hand was shaking as a visible red print become visible on mousse's face.

" You had better be, I'm not gonna deal with the Dean if this turns out to be a flop.." Mousse nods, gingerly rubbing his cheek as he pulls out another data pad and gives it to her.

" This is the location of our ship. I also put a list of the other team members and their profiles for you to look over." Then he adjusts his glasses as he looks on at her.

" We leave in two days. Oh and please don't bring around that giant hand cannon you normally do on these adventures." He crosses his arms and smiled while looking at Ranko. " You remember what happened last time right?"

Ranko bursts out in laughter.

" Oh come on! So we got a little exercise." Mousse shakes his head.

" If being chased across the galaxy with a small armada of Ynos warships is exercise then yes."

Ranko just sighs and shakes her head.

" Oh fine you big baby. I wont bring the Rail gun."

Mousse nods his head in thanks. Then turns to head out the door.

" I must be going, I'll see you in a couple of days." Then he walks out.

Ranko stares at the empty door as she contemplates these turn of events.

" Your up to something Mousse I don't know what it is but I'll soon find out." Then she smiles as the memory of that kiss came back to her. He hasn't changed at all. She thought. Maybe I should bring along a few old "memories" to help him relearn some manners, she gave a loud chuckle as she started picking up the mess that her old partner left behind.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ranko was carrying several large bags around her shoulders and arms. Most contained equipment and tools. Sonic diggers portable sensors and even a vibro dagger or two. The other bag had her "work" outfit. She prefers to wear them then the standard jumpsuit most other technicians and scientists wore. A quick shuffle of the straps to adjust for comfort and she was ready. She was standing at the space port at Terran Prime. A large facility, state of the art and currently packed to the brim with people.

Ranko lets out a sigh as she starts lugging all her supplies toward the security check. She had been living here for several years now. After she had been offered a position at the Terran University. It was a welcome change. She was able to continue her research into the lost era of Humanity. That and she was able to be close to her brother Ranma. That idiot hadn't called her in almost 3 weeks. He may have been busy with his work in the Confederation navy, but that was hardly an excuse.

She gave a huff in irritation, partly for her inconsiderate brother and partly for the long line for security.

" For crying out loud you would think we're still at war. Come on hurry up already! I'm running late!"

Her pleas fell on deaf ears as the line moved slowly. After a period of intense boredom Ranko passes through the check point and heads directly towards her docked ship.

The space port had many different models of shuttles. Most were human made, but a few stood out as alien models. Kel der aan were squid shaped monstrosities that were both intimidating and elegant. The Vorshact were a reptilian race that favored a more egg shaped vessel. And of course the Terran ships that resembled atmospheric aeroplanes.

Ranko came to a stop at a large Terran vessel sitting in docking bay 6673. The structure resembled any other Terran vessel, except for the large array of weaponry and maneuvering thrusters.

She gave a sharp whistle as a familiar face walks out and greets her.

" I almost had a security team sent to find you Red." Mousse gave Ranko a warm embrace as he grabbed her bags.

" So what do you think of the Accommodations? She's something else."

Ranko gave a nod of approval as they entered the main deck sealing the doors.

" What's she called?"

Mousse looks back at the smiling redhead as she was studying several different science stations.

" We call her the Shinokaze. It is the newest toy that the Confederate navy has built." Smiling he waves Ranko towards a nearby access lift.

" Everything you see here is state of the art, from sensor arrays, astro physics, stealth capabilities, and even a small Neutrino core that supplies the engine and weapon systems."

Ranko once again gives a whistle.

" She is more than a match for Kel'der'aan Lier al' kei class battleships. Anything else can be avoided."

" Why do I get the feeling that this is something far more valuable then your letting on Mousse?"

The man shrugs as the doors from the lift open revealing the command bridge. The bridge was far more elegant then she had expected. The captains chair stood in the middle of a circular room. Seats and command stations surround the area and walls, all except what Ranko assumed was the front view screen. The seats looked to be some kind of soft leather, sturdy and well padded. The bridge gave an aura of technological strength and elegance."

Two men stood talking with a grayed uniformed soldier, standing next to him was a person that literally made her gasp. The bright yellow clothes and the bandanna easily gave this boy away as a member of the lost ones. An ancient group of wandering nomads. They have no home so the stories go. They wander the galaxy searching for pieces of their past. Known as worthless drifters to some, or wise mapmakers and explorers to others.

Ranko shakes her head as a darker feeling starts to grow in her gut. All four of the men stop their conversation upon her and Mousse's arrival. One of the men steps forward pushing his glasses further up his nose, he then extends his hand in greetings.

Recognition flashes across Ranko's face as she grasps hands with two of the most notorious mercenary's in the galaxy. She crossed paths with them on more than one occasion, usually with them coming out the victors.

" Always a pleasure Dr. Saotome, It has been some time since my brother Ryosuke and I have crossed paths with you, I trust you are well?"

Ranko shakes the mans hand, fighting the strong feeling of disgust that rose in the back of her throat. She gives a curt nod in answer of the man.

" Yes quite well, I hope your still not sore about losing the eye of Vry Lin Raa on Brynen Omra?"

The man gave a smug smile as he releases the woman's hand.

" Not at all, though I did hear that the museum that bought it suffered a tragic burglary. What a shame."

Ranko tried very hard to cover the scowl that was forming on her face, and barley managed.

" What is it that we're doing? The information I received was inadequate, hell I don't even know where we're going. I was given a data pad that alluded to a relatively intact base from the first war."

The larger of the brothers speaks up in a voice as hard as stone.

" That is none of your concern! You are under naval authority now, all you need to know is we're heading to a recently discovered ancient Terran ruin."

Blood rushed to her face as Ranko's hands clenched tight. Her hand was grasping at an empty area by her hip. Seeing the raging woman was about to explode, Ryu coughs slightly into his hand drawing everyone's attention.

" You must forgive my brother Dr. He isn't very adept with social graces. What he meant was that this Mission is Top Secret. Only three people on board this ship know what our objective is. As far as anyone else knows we are on a maiden voyage checking possible Tritanium deposits in the Ysara asteroid field. "

The anger wasn't fading anytime soon, but Ranko managed to gather it under control. Looking towards the Lost one she gave a final snort.

" I see, well I'll be in my quarters, can somebody have my luggage brought there. I need to unpack and sort through my equipment." she managed to spit out with more venom than a short busty redhead should have.

" Of course, we do have some luxuries on board this ship, feel free to explore and utilize the facilities." Ryu said while signaling one of the nearby officers to show the Dr. to her room.

The room was small and very utilitarian. It had a small bed, a dresser, and a desk with a computer terminal. A dinette set and a food dispenser lined the wall nearby the door. It was small but adequate.

Giving a long sigh Ranko began unpacking her equipment carefully removing the sensitive monitors and other technical sensors. Thats when she saw the faded picture of her father. Carefully removing it from the bag she gave a smile as memories came flooding her mind.

Ranko was watching her father with several other men conducting a dig around a wooded area. They all seemed to have smiles on their faces as men and women loudly cried out in glee. A large piece of metal began rising from a deep pit in front of them. Her father looked at her and smiled as he began telling her stories.

" This is a part of the ancient warship "Valiant" Ranko. It fought the Kel' der' aan hundreds of years ago. What do think?"

The little girl gave a happy cry as she hugged her father and asked him her question.

" Is it gonna make you famous daddy? Does it still fly? Can we keep it?"

Her father gave a hearty chuckle as he calmly patted her head. Then he saw his son sitting by himself looking bored.

"Don't worry dear, we'll study it and find out all the secrets it has." Then he walked towards her brother.

Just looking at the picture of her father and her standing with victory poses in front of the ship brought back many happy memories. Sighing Ranko set the picture on the table and pulled out her work clothes.

Her " work " clothes were a heavy synth-fiber red shirt with a black flack jacket complete with many different pouches and pockets. The tight shirt, only in appearance, was very loose fitting giving her free range of motion with her arms. To finish her ensemble she put on a pair of loose fitting black pants. A thick holster was hanging from her hip. Its gun slot empty as she fastened other pieces of equipment to her belt. It contained many different containers and served as an efficient utility belt.

Finally she put on her high topped boots, they ran all the way up to just below her knees. They accentuated her legs very nicely. Ranko smiled as she placed several vibro-daggers in concealed sheaths inside the boots.

Ranko reached into her equipment bag and slowly removed a large locked box. Removing a key around her neck she opened the box. Inside lay a large gun. Its size was twice as large as her hand. its massiveness seemed to engulf her arm as she held it steady. Several more pieces lay inside the box as Ranko began assembling several large accessories to the weapon. First being a targeting scope. Then a larger ammo clip. Finally she removed a chest holster and holstered her gun, putting it on under her vest.

She finished just as the door bell rang to her room.

" Come in!" She called not even turning to see who it was that rang.

" Um professor? I have your things here."

Ranko turns to see the man carrying her bags. Then gave a surprised eye as she sees the Lost one standing in front of her.

" Is something wrong?" said the boy giving a nervous glare.

Shaking her surprise off, Ranko gave a smile and pointed to the dresser.

" No, I was just surprised is all. You can place those over there."

Nodding the boy starts putting the bags over by the dresser. He finished rather quickly bringing in the last of her bags. He bowed and turned to leave.

" Excuse me."

The young man stopped and looked at her.

" I hardly ever get to talk to a lost one, perhaps you would like some tea?"

The man gave a nervous chuckle and nodded his head.

" um..he he..sure. I don't know how much help I could be though. I'm not much of a story teller professor."

Ranko just smiled and went to the food dispenser and gave a command for two hot cups of tea.

" Please call me Ranko, all my friends do."

She set the hot tea down in front of the young man.

Nodding he excepted the tea and gave a nervous smile.

" Thank you, prof...err... Ranko, My names Ryoga...Ryoga Hibiki."

" Tell me Ryoga how did a member of the lost ones come to be on a TerCon naval ship?"

Ryoga took a small sip of tea as he looked at the attractive redhead in front of him.

" well I sorta came across this planet awhile ago when I was looking for a supply of antimatter for my ship. I saw a bunch of ruins and thought it was a left over wreckage from a recent battle."

He gave a laugh as Ranko smiled.

" I found out it was not a recent battle but old..very old. I took a supply of antimatter from a abandoned Kel der aan ship, where I discovered a feed back video from a team of Kel der aan shock troopers that were sent in there...it was creepy."

Ranko looked surprised as she sipped her tea..

" You mean we're not the first group to enter and explore this ruin?"

Ryoga nodded his head.

" Yes, I thought you knew all this? I sold the video and coordinates to the planet to the Matsunaga corporation. But I ...sorta fell on hard times ...and had to sell my ship... Now I'm stuck here as a servant of Ryu Matsunaga."

Ranko gave a considerate pat on Ryogas shoulder as she heard that.

" It seems that I wasn't told a great deal of the situation. You wouldn't happen to have a copy of that video would you?"

Ryoga shakes his head.

" No, I sold it to the Matsunaga corporation. Now that I think about it I really wish I hadn't."

"Oh, whys that?" Ranko asked

" Lets just say this deal we had keeps getting worse every day. The Matsunaga brothers are known as some of the most vicious treasure hunters in the galaxy. Their family is the largest military weapons supplier in the Confederation, They have strong friends in all the right places.."

" They're nothing but a bunch of spoiled rich boys. With a lot of toys" Ranko added

Ryoga looked at the girl sitting in front of him and realized something.

" Your not much older than me? How did you get to be a university professor? "

Ranko laughed, a loud bellowing guffaw, causing a sweat drop to form on the forehead of Ryoga.

" My father was a archaeologist, he took my brother and I out on digs when we were little. It motivated me to excel in school. I graduated high school at 13 and finished my first degree at 17. I got a masters in ancient human technology, thats when I left on my own."

Ryoga looked on listening intently as he sipped his tea.

" I sorta became notorious for finding dig sites and ransacking them, selling them to museums and private collectors. I gave the police and navy a hard time."

Suddenly a cloud of fear fell on Ryoga. As a sinking feeling grew in his stomach.

" Wait are you telling me that your the legendary Phoenix of Nerima?"

Ranko gave a frustrated sigh and a angry face as Ryoga stared in awe at the girl in front of him.

" I never really liked that name, whats so hard with using my real name?"

Ryoga's face was literally glowing with giddiness.

" I heard that you out fought the Kel der aan battleship Ies Vran at Larina 6, and that you out ran the Tercon cruiser Swallows, the fastest ship in the galaxy! They said you could out fight a Vorschact berserker, and out drink an Ynos! Your the Fiery Phoenix?!"

Ranko gave a nervous chuckle staring at the fan boy look that Ryoga was giving her.

" Well some of those stories were a little exaggerated,...The Ynos was already drunk before I started the contest with him."

They both gave a hearty chuckle.

" Hey Ryoga, what was on the video you recovered?"

The lost boy looked at Ranko gravely as he began his tale.

There was some kind of Commando team sent into the ruins, they encountered some typical stuff. Wires and debris. Then they came across a door. They blasted it open and entered."

Ranko listened intently while sipping her tea,

" They activated some kind of security system, and well, soldiers came out , not just any soldiers but naked girls."

" What!? Naked girls?! What kind of video was this?!" Ranko exclaimed

" I swear! Its not like that! They attacked the Kel der aan! They didn't just fight...they annihilated the team."

Ranko sat back, sipping her tea appearing deep in thought.

" I see, that makes sense now. Why the Matsunagas are involved, and Tercon."

Ryoga looked at her with a worried frown.

" Don't worry, I can take care of myself. Ryoga, can you do me a favor?"

" Sure. What is it?"

" Don't tell anyone I know what the video was about."

Ryoga nodded.

" I wasn't going to. I swear I'll make that bastard Ryu pay for making my life a living hell."

Ranko winked at him.

" Give him an extra helping for hiding something that important from me."

Ryoga blushed as he finished the last of his tea and stood up.

" I uh,...should go. Still have work to do."

Ryoga bowed to Ranko as she gave a respectful bow back.

" I hope to see you again Ryoga."

" I...I ...I do t..t.. too" Blushing heavily he left.

Once he was gone Ranko collapsed onto her bed laughing.

" oh...my...that poor boy was petrified...almost like he never had a girlfriend. Still... it was kinda cute."

After she had tired her self out of laughing she gathered up what little notes she had and began a lengthy log entry.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Several weeks passed on board the Shinokaze. Ranko had done very little research, she had taken up a laid back attitude much to the annoyance of Mousse. That man was such a prude sometimes she thought. He had been hounding her on some personnel lists. She really didn't care about the people they chose to do the hard work. Thinking about hard work, she hasn't seen much of Ryoga, the boy was being driven like a slave by that bastard Ryu. Ranko shook her head as she stood in the shuttle dock of the Shinokaze.

Ranko had spent the past few weeks exploring the ship, and she had to admit, it was very impressive. The stealth capabilities were better than anything she's seen in the galaxy. It's engine was no slouch either. She hadn't been able to see the weapons, but that was to be expected on a military ship. Ranko shrugged her shoulders, then shifted the bag on her shoulder, making it more comfortable while she waited for the rest of her group to show up.

She had spent the better part of the past week gathering the materials she needed for this sight, mostly just tools, a Binary interface module for her port-com system, a series of sonic diggers and a scanner with an auto link ability to the ship. Though she stashed a few surprises for the Matsunaga's just in case. The younger one, Ryosuke, he's had a grudge against her, and hasn't been discreet about it. Ranko couldn't really care less, she knew he was just sore cause she busted up his expensive little shuttle when she escaped Brynen Omra with the item he had been hired to retrieve.

Ranko rubbed the hidden gun holstered under her vest. Her hip holster may have been empty but she knew better then to trust the Matsunaga's. Her attention was grabbed by the loud bang of metal on metal as a service lift landed heavily just behind her. The Matsunaga's walked off the lift with Mousse and Ryoga behind them.

She gave a curt nod to Ryu Matsunaga, and a smile to Ryoga. Mousse smiled back with a playful wink. The fool must think I'm looking at him, she thought.

" Dr. Saotome, a pleasure as always." Ryu offered a sickeningly sweet smile followed by a bow.

Smiling Ranko returns the bow with one of her own.

" Your such a gentleman Matsunaga san, here, could you carry my bag?" She hands her heavy equipment bag to Ryu.

He flashes an annoyed glare in her direction be fore he catches himself. Then accepts the bag with a smile.

" Certainly Doctor, I wouldn't be much of a gentleman if I refused such a simple task from such a stunning young woman." He practically sneered at her.

Ryu then shoves the bag in Ryoga's hands with a harsh order.

" Carry this!"

Ryoga was practically glowing red with barley held rage. He shouldered the bag and followed the three men as they all boarded a shuttle. Ranko gave an appreciative nod to Ryoga as he walked past her. Then a smirk as she saw him blush.

They boarded the shuttle along with six armed soldiers, which made Ranko a little nervous. The bastard Ryu wasn't taking any chances either. She smirked inwardly, at least he's a lot more careful then that twit he calls a brother, she thought.

The shuttle was tight, it was designed for troop landings, not for convenience Ranko thought. But they could still have added a little padding on the hard metal seats they were strapped too. The shuttle moved with a heavy lurch, threatening to give half the crew on board whiplash.

Then it was quiet and easy as it flew into space, giving out a gentle hum. Ryoga was seated next to her, with one of the soldiers on her opposite side. Ryu sat across from her. Right next to his brother and Mousse. Everyone seems so stalwart she thought. Almost like they weren't worried about walking into a ruin thats hundreds of years old, that holds treasures of technological marvels when humanity was a galactic power. The thought of all those new discoveries was making her giddy with excitement.

Her thoughts were cut short when the shuttle started entering the planets atmosphere. The transport shuttle bucked and groaned and swayed. She could hear the moaning of the durasteel supports as the shuttle battled with the stresses of an orbital entry. The moans and the jaw grinding motions that the shuttle were making almost convinced Ranko that they were gonna die.

Then as soon as it started, it ended. The shuttle passed once again into a soft smooth flight. The sound of the landing struts was clearly audible as the troops all began unbuckling themselves. Ranko waited until the ship landed with a heavy thud before she unfastened her self.

She pulled out her port com scanner and started scanning the area out side the shuttle. The atmosphere was a oxygen nitrogen composite, very breathable, she nodded and opened the hatch as the rest of the crew readied themselves.

Outside the shuttle was a barren wasteland large mountains and rocky mesa's dotted the landscape. The surface was literally covered in blast craters. The landscape resembled a desert but the wind and the weather were anything but warm. The temperature was freezing. The wind blew icy gusts that cut through the flimsy material She and most of the other soldiers wore. Shivering, Ranko starts scanning and finds the remains of a Kel der aan ship not too far off.

Ranko waves her hand and points towards the shuttle.

" There's a shuttle over that way. I'm gonna guess thats where the entrance to the facility is."

The Matsunaga's casually starts walking to the area Ranko pointed too.

" How the hell are they not freezing or shivering in this weather!" She thought.

Much to her surprise Ryoga himself wasn't showing signs of being cold. Shaking her head Ranko starts following the entourage.

" Maybe its just a macho thing." she thought.

Looking around she realized Mousse wasn't with them.

" Wheres Mousse?" Ranko asked

Ryu smiled as he points back at their shuttle.

" Mousse is gonna be monitoring our progress on the shuttle."

Annoyance flared up in her gut. Ryu didnt want to risk finding out that Mousse might be a little more loyal to me than him. She thought. I want to put my "Gun" to his head and pull the trigger on that smug pretty boy face. However she managed to keep her face calm as she answered him.

" I see, I didn't know he was that important to you Matsunaga san." Ranko said as she smiled at Ryu.

" All of our men are very important to us at the company Doctor." Ryu's smile never faltered.

She managed to keep control of herself, never faltering in her smile as well. This was a dangerous game she was playing with the Matsunaga's. There was more than one weapon at hand to insult and fight your enemies. Her Mother taught her that. She didn't understand it at first but now that she's older she's found it to be the best advice she's had.

Ranko nods her head as she starts looking at the assembled group around her. There was the soldiers, and Ryoga, who was still carrying her bag and glaring dangerously at Ryu. Ryosuke Matsunaga who didn't have any equipment just like his brother Ryu. And her self with her utility belt Port com scanner, and her "special" friend holstered under her vest.

They started moving towards the entrance or the ruin complex. Ranko continued her observation of the men around her.

The soldiers were all carrying pulse rifles, their eyes shifted all around them. She caught more than a few of those eyes on her. That made her uneasy, these weren't the average playboy GI's, they were very well trained. They moved as a group. They complimented each other's movement and equipment. Everything they did screamed elite.

They got to within 10 meters of the shuttle, when the soldiers all moved towards it with their weapons out, little by little they inched forward surrounding the ship. They secured the area around it, then slowly moved inside.

" Ryoga wasn't kidding! That ship is a Kel der aan drop ship!" She thought.

The leader of the special forces unit came out and walked towards Ryu shaking his head as he gave his report.

"No one left alive in there sir. Its like they were killed by wild animals, they had severe gouges in their armor, snapped limbs, and some were smashed almost beyond recognition."

Everyone except the Matsunagas gave nervous glances back to the ship.

" Thats not all sir, I found these on two of the bodies." He hands over two patches depicting a set of 3 claw marks, ripping red lines through a black circle.

If she wasn't completely sure of something big inside that ruin, she was now. That was the mark of the Eranaar. The most elite of the Kel der aan soldiers. They are hand picked by the emperor himself and trained to be the best. Anything that could wipe out an entire unit with two Eranaar was not to be taken lightly.

Ryu began waving the men back as they all began to enter what appeared to be a heavily blasted metal door. Any fear Ranko had quickly was brushed aside, as she forced herself to enter the facility. The men all around her had lights and weapons held ready.

The door they entered was some kind of outer blast door, and well made from the looks of it Ranko thought. The explosive charge that opened it barely put a hole large enough for 2 men to get through. She scanned the metal as they passed and gave a wide eye at the results.

" That blast door was made of Lirinium, and Hukromium!" The amount of Hukromium used to make a door that sized was almost unthinkable. That door alone is worth a small fortune.

The group hardly seemed to notice, or care as they pushed further into the complex. Wires hung down in tangles, large pieces of debris blocked their passage into other corridors. The place was in shambles, Ranko thought. Still she was getting a lot of data. Decayed remains of human bodies lay around them. The uniforms they wore appeared to be intact.

They had to jump and hop around large pieces of the ceiling that had collapsed. Ryu and his brother Ryosuke seemed to know where they were going, at every junction they knew the right way to go. They had already passed several other doors that had been blasted open.

Suddenly the area around them changed, the lights were working. The area had been cleared of rubble. Even the walls and ceiling appeared to be in good repair. The party of explorers stopped.

Looking around in confusion, Ranko kept up her scans of the area around them. her eyes seemed to be glued to the read out in her port com unit.

" What the hell is up with this?" One of the soldiers asked. his voice gruff and his face matching his voice.

Ryoga looked around somewhat uneasy. His eyes seemingly watching everywhere at once. The Matsunaga's were the only ones that didn't seem to be affected by the change of scenery. Ryosuke gave an impatient snort at Ranko as she seemed to be scanning the lights on the ceiling.

" Dr. Saotome, what can you tell us?" Ryu said his eyes hadn't moved from the corridor ahead of them.

" Everything appears to have been replaced. Its ...its been repaired." Ranko said.

" Yes we can see that, but who did it and when?" Ryosuke growled.

" It wasn't Kel'der'aan, the base components don't match with their manufacturing techniques."

The soldiers all seemed to grow more attentive to their surroundings.

" Whoever did this knew what they were doing. It took a team of archaeologists almost two years to accomplish the same thing on Terra prime." Ranko says while adjusting her glasses.

Ryu nods his head and waves everyone forward.

I dont like this Ranko thought. Her mind kept going back to what Ryoga told her of the soldiers in tanks that broke free. Could this be related? She shook her head. This isn't the time to be jumping to conclusions. First we need to secure this facility. She realized that she was stroking the blaster under her vest.

They continued forward. The whole group seemed on edge. Then they reached the end of the corridor. A large blast door stood closed and in full repair. Ranko scans the door and gasps.

" I'm detecting traces of Lirinium and Lithium" She says.

" This is our target. Doctor, can you open this door?" Ryu asks while pointing to a command interface.

Ranko nods her head as she pulls out several attachments from her belt and connects them to her port com unit. She then plugs into the interface and starts trying to hack into the door commands.

Ranko was just about to crack the code when a large short circuit burst from the panel zapping through her Port com unit frying it and causing the panel to explode. The blast blew Ranko back half a meter.

She was vaguely aware of someone holding her up as another person was yelling something.

Then her eyes focused on Ryoga who was above her holding her head up and trying to get something coherent out of her.

" You alright Saotome san?" Ryoga's face was a mask of worry.

Ranko coughed and nodded. That was unexpected, she thought. Then she caught the tail end of a rant from Ryosuke.

"...ignorant know nothing fool. Now we'll have to blast our way in, and thats not a good idea niichan That stupid, uncute, no brained, built like a brick tomboy has ruined our chance of getting in undetected."

Anger roared up inside her. Built like a brick! She thought, Uncute! Tomboy! I'll show him! An angry red aura exploded out from her as she stood up and charged straight at the younger Matsunaga. She slammed her fist into the back of his head. He dropped onto his knees with his hand covering the area of his injury.

" You spoiled little pervert! Uncute am I?! Built like a brick am I?! The only thing thats built like a brick here is your head!"

Ryosuke stood up and whipped around his eyes glaring death at Ranko. Their faces glaring at each other in barely contained rage.

" Yeah, well your nothing but a violent tomboy thug!" Ryosuke spat.

" Molester! Pervert! Your a second rate treasure hunter as well!" Ranko yelled back.

Suddenly the heavy blast door started opening in a slow grinding skid. The area shuddered as the doors opened up completely and stopped. The soldiers quickly entered the room. Each with their weapons ready.

Ranko and Ryosuke gave each other another hate filled gaze then walked into the room.

The room was a large laboratory, Several broken tubes stood lined up on opposite sides of the walls. The floor showed signs of a battle, Blaster marks and huge a huge blast area that was centered around the entrance.

" What is this?" another soldier asked while looking around.

"Some kind of laboratory, but for what I have no idea." Ranko said

" We need to get out of here! Right now!" Ryoga was almost frantic.

"The soldiers looked at him oddly then ignored him. Ryu gave a long drawn out sigh.

" Ryoga, ryoga, ryoga,...what would Akari say about her brother being a coward? She might be so devastated she'll lose the will to live. We don't want that to happen do we?"

Ryoga looked at Ryu, hatred burned into a sickly green aura around him as he stared.

" Ryu, I swear I'll kill you for making my live a living hell." Ryoga said, anger clearly heard in his voice.

"You'll try lost fool. You'll try in vain." Ryosuke spat.

The door behind them shut closed again. Causing the soldiers all to spin around and cock their weapons. Ryoga dropped the bag he was carrying and stood next to Ranko.

" Sir? Your orders?" The commander asked.

Ryu ignored him as he walked towards the large tubes around them. Several were broken open. But the glass has long since been cleared up. There were several more tubes that were unharmed. But their contents empty.

" There were several reports of the old Federation using Biogenetics to engineer soldiers. But there had been no proof. This place may be a Bio-gen research facility." Ranko began shuffling through her bag looking for her larger ship com interface.

" Impossible! If the ancients had Bio-gen technology they wouldn't have lost to the cats!" The commander said.

Ranko starts scanning the computer interface at one of the many command stations.

" Or the fact that they did have and were using the technology as weapons may have been the cause of the Great war" Ranko adjusted her glasses.

" Even now the use of Bio-gen technology is illegal, Weapons of mass destruction are viciously controlled by the Kel'der'aan."

That same hard faced commander gave an incredulous look, that quickly changed into indignation.

" We did not start the Great war! It was the damn cats! Anyone that says otherwise is a blood traitor!!!"

Just then a speaker system turned on and a feminine voice spoke through the intercom.

" Yetella! voryei torgrea, istein vorass inafurdrei terra command."

" repeato! Yetella! voryei istein vorass inafurdrei terra command."

" What the hell is that?!" One of the soldiers asked.

" Niisan?" Ryosuke looked over at his brother a questioning look was met with a dark smile from Ryu.

" The old tongue...they're asking us to drop our weapons and surrender ourselves to, Terra command." Ranko said.

" Hang on I think I can download our Universal translator into their system." Ranko said while tapping away on the control panel. Suddenly the words changed and they could hear perfectly what was being said.

" Attention! disarm yourselves and surrender to Terra command."

" This is your last warning, Disarm yourselves and surrender to Terra command."

Suddenly four elevators start moving down from the far corners of the room, each lift held a single girl in a stiff military uniform. Her head facing downward. The lift stopped suddenly at ground level and the girls all continued looking down.

The soldiers all train their weapons on the motionless girls. Tension hung thick as butter in the air. Ryoga moved closer to Ranko as she herself moved her hand closer to the Rail gun under her vest.

Suddenly all four of the girls eyes shot up glowing red. Giving growling snarls they dashed forward towards the people in front of them. Each pulled out weapons hidden among them. The trained men all opened fire.

The blaster fire didn't slow the girls down as one wielding what looked like a giant spatula cut a soldier in half. The unfortunate man screamed in agony as his comrades tried desperately to blast the demon in front of them. Suddenly another ear piercing wail behind them caused them to turn around quickly. Their commander was on the ground crawling desperately away from a crazed girl wielding a ribbon of light like a whip. A severed arm, still holding a blaster, lay nearby the desperate man.

A flick of the wrist and their commander was decapitated. Two more men screamed in agony as they too suffered similar fates. Ranko quickly pulled out her Gun and fired at the girl with the whip. She took several hits to her chest, two long nails were sticking out as smoke and searing metal flew from the wounds on her chest. She didn't even bat an eye at Ranko as the remaining soldiers all tried to bring her down. Another girl jumped towards Ranko almost flying towards her. Thinking quickly she double tapped the trigger to her gun. The sounds of the shots was deafening as the recoil almost threw her to the ground.

The blasts was enough to knock the crazed girl down. Her eyes soon lost color as a Electrically charged nail left a smoking hole in her head. Another immediately Jumped towards her with two tonfa swinging. The attack was blocked by Ryoga who jumped in between the girl delivering a full powered punch to the girls abdomen. The blow sent the tonfa wielder flying back slamming into a wall on the far end of the lab.

" Thanks Ryoga." Ranko said as she took aim at the tonfa wielder starting to get back up.

Ryoga just nodded at her, eyeing the Matsunaga's. He then ignored them to go help the two remaining soldiers fighting desperately against the whip girl.

Ryu just smiled at the spatula wielding girl as she slowly moved toward him. Her weapon remained in an aggressive position.

" Well well, aren't you a pretty one. Don't worry, we won't hurt you...badly." He said while smiling.

The girl's face became almost feral as she jumped straight towards him swinging her weapon. It bounced harmlessly away from Ryu causing a shimmering sphere to become visible around him.

" Ryosuke, I think this girl needs to learn some manners." The smile never left Ryu's face.

" Yes, Nii-chan" A glowing blue aura erupted around Ryosuke Matsunaga as he started charging a ball of energy in both his hands.

He moved forward lightning fast punching at the spatula girl. She parried his first blow then counter attacked by swinging her weapon like an axe, aiming for Ryo's head. Ryosuke laughed as he deflected the blow and unleashed a brutal powered upper cut at the the girl, unleashing a blast of energy just as his fist connected under the girls chin. She was blasted up slamming into the roof then falling back down where she received another blue powered punch to her chest from Ryosuke sending her blasting back into the far wall.

Ranko was about to go help Ryoga when she saw the Tonfa girl get back up. Turning quickly she aimed and fired twice more at the girl blasting her further into the wall. Her eyes went dark blue as she started to glow, cupping her hands together, A white glow formed into a small ball growing in size.

" Oh shit!" Was all Ranko said as the blast Rocketed towards her.

There was a loud crack and her world turned white. There was a sense of flying, disconnected from the area around her. Then she felt her flight end hard knocking the air from her lungs leaving her dazed.

Ryoga saw a bright light followed by Ranko flying past him. The ribbon girl was currently held down by the two soldiers as Ryoga finished tying her up with the strange whip she wielded. Then turning around, he was hit by the Tonfa girl. She slammed both of her weapons into the side of Ryoga's head. Dazed and dizzy Ryoga acted out of instinct, falling forward he grabbed the girl and roughly head butted her.

The Girl tried to back off away from ryoga's grapple. Sensing that he had his opponent trying to retreat Ryoga held even tighter to her head and slammed his knee into her stomach over, and over again until she leaned forward enough for him to lash out with a high kick to her face launching her back into the wall she first crashed into. Her eyes went dark as she collapsed.

Ryoga was about to go to Ranko when he saw Ryosuke start charging up a blue glowing ball.

Then he watched as a spatula haired girl was struggling to stand up again, She stood only a few meters from Ranko.

" Nooo!" Ryoga tried calling out but it was too late as the blue blast went flying towards the spatula girl. The blast was so large it knocked everyone down except the Matsunaga's.

When the blast subsided, there was only a blackened blast crater, the blast was so strong it blasted the the bottom part of the wall open.

Ryoga stood in shock at the careless murder of Ranko in front of him. The memory of her smiling and laughing with him in her room was repeating itself over and over in his memory.

" Hmm, looks like you over did it a little otouto." Ryu said as Ryosuke just shrugged.

Shock quickly was replaced by a cold fury, Ryouga launched himself at Ryu snarling in rage.

The full powered attack connected with the shield around Ryu, the shield held for several seconds as Ryu looked at Ryoga.

" Ryu Matsunaga! Prepare to die!"

Ryu shakes his head.

" Well how very sad Ryoga kun, Just when Our contract was about to be complete you had to go and attack me, you must not care about poor little Akari." Ryosuke came from behind and grabbed ryoga, pinning his arms together.

" Its a pity since she is such a pretty girl. I think I'll have her pay for the damages you caused. It's only fair. I know many Vorschact nobles that find human females exotic."

Ryoga's teeth ground together as he slowly stopped fighting, burning rage glared defiantly at Ryu.

" Come now I'm such a nice person I might be persuaded by an apology." Ryu was smiling wickedly.

Ryoga looked at the blackened area that Ranko was at and hung his head. Whispering apologies to the spirit of the fiery girl that had befriended him.

" What was that Ryoga chan? I didnt quite get that?"

" I'm sorry Matsunaga...san" Laughing out loud Ryu gently pats Ryoga on the head like a dog.

" Apology accepted Ryoga chan."

The two soldiers left alive walked towards them.

" Sir what are your orders?"

Ryu looks at the tied up girl still struggling with her restraints.

" Take her and the rest of these girls back to the shuttle. Mission accomplished."

The two men salute and start picking up the fallen bodies of the girls. Ryoga looks one last time at the place where Ranko had died, silently vowing to avenge her. He picked up her bag and gently put it down at the blackened area of her demise. Then he started to pick up the remains of the two other girls that had attacked them.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ranko awoke with searing pain on her chest. Screaming out in agony she roughly ripped away her vest and shirt. A molten piece of her drgaon necklace was burning a mark into her chest. She quickly ripped it off and tossed the age old piece of jewelry away. Sitting up she started to take stock of her situation. There was very little light here, she quickly grabbed her small emergency light from her utility belt.

She soon realized that she was probably blown into another part of the laboratory. There was only one tube centered in the room. Computers and other lab stations surrounded the single tube. Looking around Ranko soon finds an old lab coat. She quickly puts it on and closes the chest.

" hmm, lets see if I can at least restore the lights in this room." She said to herself.

She moves over to the largest of the consoles and gently taps on the buttons. The unit turns on and starts to send a complicated set of symbols and beeps. After a few minutes translating the commands she opens the main command menu. Even more numbers and symbols started to fly across her screen.

" Dammit! No wonder the Old Alliance ruins were so very miserable to get into, using this kind of encryption code just to block the lights from being turned on. I can only imagine what treasures are around here." Ranko gives a crazed evil genius laugh.

After spending several minutes decoding the scripts in front of her she finally got the lights back on. The lab was smaller than the one she was just in, Ranko thought.

" Where the hell am I? And What were those things we fought?"

Ranko sat back thinking, they had taken blows from blaster rifles like they were strolling through a water hose. Even my Rail gun hardly damaged them, She thought.

" I need answers," She said to her self.

Ranko then began punching the codes on the computer in front of her. The encryptions were hard, she realized, very hard. She thought she had something though. After several less then fruitful attempts to open an encrypted file,she managed to get one broken video.

She quickly opened it sighing with giddy anticipation. The screen was black until she saw a pretty long haired woman in a lab coat. She was sitting in front of a desk staring at the camera

" If your watching this then you must have been trying to hack into A.K.A.N.E.'s Startup sequence." Ranko was confused, but continued watching.

" I had originally designed her to be a viable alternative to those incapable of having children." The woman's hands moved over her stomach.

" But I refuse to allow the Phoenix to use her as a weapon. I followed your orders blindly, I did somethings I will never come to grips with." The woman was tearful, pulling out a handkerchief she wipes the lone tear below her eye.

" I have sealed Akane in stasis, and as long as she remains inactive her weaponry and core can't be used for imperialist expansion. I am sorry, for everything." The woman stands and removes her lab coat. The name Tendo emblazoned across the top left of her military uniform.

" Father, I am sorry I was unable to visit mother before she died, I tried to be a good daughter and bring honor to the family name, Forgive me. Anata, I am sorry that I am unable to make you happy. I hope that you one day find someone to bring you children in the way I cannot." She salutes the Camera.

The screen goes blank, Ranko looks around her surroundings again and realized the video she just saw was done in this lab. Slowly, almost fearfully she looked down on the lab coat, the name Tendo Kasumi was written in bold italics.

" Very interesting, wouldn't you say?" Ranko whips around and faces a girl in full military dress, With a pistol locked securely in a hip holster.

She was slightly taller than herself, she examined. Black hair in a page boy cut, and a mischievous smirk on her face.

" We had been trying to find a way past the primary security protocols. I must thank you, without your help we may never have been able to activate A.K.A.N.E.."

Ranko steps away from the console, and looks over at the human sized tube in the middle of the room.

" Who are you? why have you attacked my team."

The strange girl laughs while she walks over to the command console. Opening a service panel she pulls out several wires and inserts then into the side of her head. Immediately her eyes turn dark red as letters and symbols flash across her eyes.

" Interesting, you do not know who we are? Everyone knows who we are. We are the Pheonix, the best of the best in the military. Your attempt to feign ignorance, as amusing as it is, will not protect you from the questioners."

" You and your companions will be taken back to Earth. There your secrets will become mine. Unfortunately I have to identify myself before bringing you into custody. " the girl gave a frown of annoyance before it disappeared.

A quick swish of liquid starts bubbling from the tube as warning lights beeped and flickered. Ranko steps back. Watching the cloudy liquid in the tube clear and show the unmoving figure of a young adolescent girl. Numerous tubes connected to her as well as a large mask around her nose and mouth.

" I am Pheonix unit NWC-001, codename Nabiki. You are under arrest for violating military code 446-321, espionage, and code 664-995 theft of Government military property."

Horror Flashed across Ranko's face as understanding slowly sunk in.

" My god,...Your cyborgs." Ranko said as she stepped away from the robotic life form. The robot didn't even move as the command cables were still attached to her head.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryu and Ryosuke had just made it back to the drop ship carrying the three bodies of the girls that had attacked them. Mousse waited by the airlock doors as the last of their party got onboard.

"Ryu, we got trouble, I just received a sensor report from the Shinokaze." Mousse said waiting for the men to drop off the girls and strap them to the seats.

" Oh? What did you find?" Ryu said casually.

" Kel'der'aan, a flotilla, 4 Lier class ships...and the Ies Vran."

Ryosuke whistles.

" not taking any chances are they? Whats their eta?" Ryu asks.

There was a sudden explosion that rocked the ship and vibrated the hull.

" Well I guess that explains things. I wonder why they're bombing this area instead of sending recovery teams?" Ryu seems unconcerned as he buckles himself onto the hard metal seat of the drop ship.

"Wheres Ranko?" Mousse asked.

" Very unfortunate, the pretty girl didn't make it." Ryu said almost purring.

Mousse looks at both of the brothers, then shakes his head. The two other soldiers were just locking their weapons down when Ryosuke waves them over toward the air lock.

" Ryoga, please go and check the outer hull for any damage." Ryu didn't even look at him as he casually flicked the hair of the girl strapped next to him.

Glowing green Ryoga walks outside mumbling threats of severe bodily harm towards Ryu. The moment Ryoga stepped outside he heard the screams of both soldiers as Ryosuke crushed their necks and threw their broken bodies out of the air lock. Standing in shock Ryoga watches as the ship starts flying into the air. Then a plasma charge fell just behind him.

" Ryu Matsunaga I swear I'll kill you!!!" Then the bomb exploded sending Ryoga flying forward.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ranko waited and watched quietly as the cyborg girl in front of her continued to hack into the security system. This isn't good, she thought. At least now I know what the Matsunaga's wanted, Earthian era weapons. Whatever is in that tube can't be healthy for the confederation, especially if it scared that scientist that created it.

Her Musings were cut short as the base began shaking and rumbling. Dust and other small bits of debris fell from the ceiling. Ranko looked up and around at the area around her. Nabiki didn't seem to be concerned as she casually patched into the communication system.

" Ukyo, what was that?" Her head hadn't changed she still remained attached to the console by the two cables attached to her head.

" Planetary sensors read 4 Kelderaan ships in orbit. They are concentrating fire on the northern Sectors 3,5,and 6. the damage is minimal. They do not seem able to detect unit 005. I suggest we expedite the repairs to the Akedo." The sound of the cyborgs voice was cold and impersonal.

This is my chance Ranko thought. There was another blast that shook the base, dumping sand, dust and debris from the ceiling again. Ranko reached into her boots and pulled out the two Vibro daggers and rushed forward towards Nabiki.

She slashed both cables, severing the cyborgs connection to the console. Then Ranko turned around attempting to drive both daggers into Nabiki's head. She was stopped by the girls incredible speed and strength. The girl didn't even frown as she punched Ranko in the stomach sending her flying into the far wall.

" You're too late traitor. Your Kelderaan friends won't be able to save you, they won't be able to save themselves." Then she laughed as she drew her weapon and aimed at Ranko.

Thinking quickly Ranko threw the dagger at the weapon in Nabiki's hand. The robotic girl easily parried the attack. However That gave Ranko the time she needed to dive behind several desks.

Nabiki fired her weapon at the girl behind the desk just barely missing her. Then the base shook hard as some circuits blew out behind the irritated cyborg. The lights went out veiling everything in darkness.

Ranko clutched the vibro dagger close to her. This may be my only chance, She thought. Then she slowly inched her way out from the desk. Only to scream in agony as a bullet was shot into her shoulder.

" Your not the brightest bulb in the room are you?" The robotic girl laughed out.

I can't win, Ranko thought. I hate being caught, but I have no choice. Then she grimaced at the pain flashing through her shoulder.

Fighting back tears , Ranko ripped part of the fabric off the lab coat and was tying a makeshift bandage on her shoulder. Then there was a bright glow from the tube in the room, as the liquid drained from it and warning lights started flashing.

Nabiki laughed as the tube slowly opened and the girl inside opened her eyes and stepped out. Ranko's heart fell as she dropped her dagger and raised her one hand in surrender. She stood up facing Nabiki. Who just gave a smug smile and raised her gun towards her.

" No hard feelings dear, it's just business." She laughed out.

The newly awakened girl just looked at Nabiki then looked at Ranko. Confusion displayed on her face. Then she made eye contact with Ranko.

" Hello, My name is Akane, wanna be friends?" She said while smiling.

A.N. Ok, well truthfully I had this idea in my head for about a year. I wrote several notes down. Hopefully they may help you all understand my AU universe a little better. I may not be the best writer around so I ask for some leniency. P Well hope you enjoyed this chapter.

**_Kel der aan battleship classes._**

**Lier** _destroyers_

**Lier al kei** _battleships Ies vran class_

**Lier sin tai** _Dreadnoughts Kar seth Raa class_

**Raa** _dynasty_

**_Races_**

**Terran** _humans_

**Kel der aan** _ Feline looking aliens...they appear lithe and agile but have a hidden strength among their rather elegant frames._

V**orschact** _a reptilian race of humanoids. They are among the best traders in the galaxy._

**Ynos** _short furry and stocky humanoids... considered some of the best engineers around, they are well known for they're strong constitution and drinking ability._

**Eranaar** _Elite Kel der aan troops. They are hand picked by the emperor himself to undergo the most rigorous training in the entire empire. They are easily distinguished from the common soldiers by the red and black patch on the front of their armor. The patch of the 3 claws. The symbol of the imperial house._

**NWC** _Neutrino Weapon Combatant. Pheonix designed these Neutrino weapons based on the partial notes they had managed to salvage from Prof. Kasumi Tendo. While nowhere near as effective in battle as the original A.K.A.N.E. They proved to be more than a match for the Kel'der'aan. Having the ability to Power link and combine their weaponry into a single devastating Neutrino blast._

**Kasumi Tendo** _ Daughter of Admiral Soun Tendo, she was the top most expert in robotics and AI technology. She had married Dr. Tofu Ono. Incapable of having children due to a childhood accident, Kasumi put her whole heart into the A.K.A.N.E project. Unable to bear the thought of her creation being used as a weapon she sabotaged the project and sealed the prototype in her lab denying the military access to akane's start up program._

**Soun Tendo** _Admiral of the Unified Earth alliance home guard, he commanded the troops during the infamous battle of sol. Being outnumbered and out gunned Admiral Soun Tendo managed to hold the spear head of The Kel'der'aan forces for two months. Allowing many people to evacuate the Sol system. He died during the battle of Mars when he collided with the Kar seth raa. Effectively stopping the Kel'der aan push into the sol system._


	3. Chapter 3

A.K.A.N.E.

Chapter 2

" Hello, My name is Akane, wanna be friends?" She said while smiling.

If Ranko wasn't currently in excruciating pain, she would have thought she was dreaming. The naked, blue haired girl in front of her was asking if she wanted to be friends. Ranko nodded, this is definitely the weirdest day in her life.

" Akane, please state your designation and function." Nabiki demanded.

The girl just looked at the pistol wielding girl, and shook her head.

" Command denied, you have insufficient security access." Ranko swore she saw a smirk on Akane's mouth after she said that.

The cyborg Nabiki looked almost shocked. Then she lowered her weapon and moved closer to Akane.

" Why do I not have command access?"

" Command inputs were terminated before completion." The girl said.

" Then who is your primary?" Nabiki almost shouted.

Akane smiled as she looked over at the wounded Ranko.

" Back up devices recognize my primary as the human female designated Kasumi Tendo." The girl said.

Nabiki laughed out loud as she walked towards the command console. She started typing on it and opened several files.

" The human female Kasumi Tendo has been terminated. She no longer lives." Nabiki said while a video opened up. " Visual log 55362, Security tape alpha 3. This is a visual log detailing the demise of the Human Kasumi Tendo.

The screen showed Kasumi Tendo currently handcuffed and beaten sitting in a chair. The room was occupied by two other people. A very pretty man and Nabiki herself. The man was currently walking around Kasumi.

" I really don't wanna do this Tendo san. You and I have the same worries, the same fears. I don't want to see our race die at the hands of the Kel'der'aan. The PHEONIX are warmongers." The man gently brushes the hair away from Kasumi's swollen eye.

" Just give me the pass codes to activate your A.K.A.N.E. We can stop them from continuing their blind expansionist agenda." He gently stroked her cheeks while he spoke.

" I cannot allow her to be used as a weapon. She deserves better, She's really a sweet girl. If you really care you would destroy any data I have left." Kasumi said while looking at Nabiki.

The base started to shake badly as the camera statics out several times. Then the pretty man looks at Nabiki and points to Kasumi.

" I'll leave you to handle this,.... business, if I can't have the prototype no one can. Not the PHOENIX, not the fools on the Alliance council, not even my father." Then he leaves.

Nabiki looks at the beaten woman in front of her and smiles as she removes her pistol from its holster.

Kasumi looks at the girl aiming her gun at her head.

" I never wanted you to be a killer, a soulless weapon. I don't blame you Nabiki, your a good girl being forced to do horrible things."

Nabiki laughed, "I'm not being forced. I have the free will to do what I choose, to conduct my self. No hard feelings, this is just business."

Ranko turned her head away from the view screen as she heard the single shot of the pistol fire. Tears fell down her face as the girl looked back at Nabiki.

" So you see your Primary has been terminated. " Nabiki said smiling.

Akane looked at Nabiki and then back at Ranko.

" Irrelevant, a new Kasumi Tendo has been chosen, My Primary is the human female designated Kasumi Tendo."

Nabiki looked on in shock, then her face contorted into rage as she started screaming.

" You worthless piece of inferior technology. There is no, "New" Kasumi Tendo! Your primary has been terminated, start your data access to choose a new Primary."

Ranko looked at the blue haired girl standing in front of Nabiki, Understanding slowly dawned on her face as she looked down at the aged lab coat she wore.

This was the same lab coat that Kasumi Tendo was wearing, Akane must think that whoever wears this coat is her primary controller.

" Akane! Knock that pistol away from her!" Ranko yelled out.

Akane quickly spun around doing a perfect hurricane kick knocking the weapon out of a stunned Nabiki's hand.

" We gotta get out of here!" Ranko yelled.

" You fools!" Nabiki makes a jump towards Ranko but is caught in mid air.

Akane tosses the uniformed cyborg into the back wall and then follows Ranko from behind.

Ranko only gave a cursory look behind her as she ran out the only door to the room. The building shook and debris fell around them as Ranko looked around desperately trying to get a fix on her position.

" You have been wounded, Let me look at it." Akane said as she pulled Ranko's arm forward.

" We don't have time!" Ranko said jerking her arm away from the cyborg.

" We need to get out of here, do you know how to get to the exit?"

Akane nodded her head as she started down a winding corridor. Then reaches a lift. Much like the ones the other girls used when they attacked the group, Ranko thought. They both got on the lift as it brought them back to the very same room that she was attacked. Ranko looked around surprised at the damage that had been done.

Then she recognized her equipment bag. Quickly she ran to it and starting rummaging through the many things she had brought. Then she pulled out two more Vibro daggers, and replaced the ones she lost. Then removed her spare Blaster from the bag. Immediately holstering it.

" I'm gonna have to buy another rail gun. Those are expensive as it is. Looks like I'm stuck with just this regular blaster." The Cyborg Akane just looked at the equipment bag with soulless eyes.

" You are not a member of Phoenix? Are you a Home guard operative?" The strange robotic girl asked? Her long blue hair draped around her shoulders offering some minor dignity in regards to her breasts. Ranko then pulls out a spare set of her work clothes. And offers them to the naked girl.

" I am actually, a ....." Her words trailed off as yet another wave of heavy fire rained down on the base knocking out monitors and causing sparks to shoot from ruptured power systems.

Akane, jumps and tackles Ranko to the ground right before a large girder plows through the space she was standing at.

" The exit is this way." She said quickly getting up and changing into the spare set of clothes.

Ranko stood and followed the blue haired girl down the jagged remains of the corridor. Warning sirens roared and debris fell all around them as they backtracked the way towards the exit.

Finally they reached the blown open blast door, showing the snowy planet. Ranko gave a startled gasp as she saw blast charge after blast charge raining from the sky.

" That bastard Matsunaga! He must have jumped planet the moment I was gone!" Ranko looked towards Akane and saw her casually walk outside into the snow covered world.

" Where are you going?!" Ranko yelled, then seeing no reaction she growled and followed the blue haired girl.

"There is a single life form laying on the ground approximately 35 Meters Northwest of our position. " Akane said in a voice completely devoid of emotion.

" Ranko just nodded as they made there way through the heavily blasted area. Ash and debris slowly rained from the sky as more and more bombs landed on the surface. Ranko could feel the force of each blast as they detonated. Shaking the ground and forcing her to drop her head low.

It didn't take long for them to reach the area Akane detected life signs. Ranko was barely able to see anything as she had her mouth and face covered with a large strip of cloth. Ash was now choking the air as several large fires were raging uncontrolled. Suddenly a Large metal sheets started opening up near the base, as what looked like large missile doors opened up throwing mounds of snow and fallen debris all over the ash laden ground.

" Get down and take cover. Duran Mk4 Torpedoes, have a launch radius of 1.3 kilometers,..we are still within its launch zone. This will not be pleasant."

Before Ranko could even form a coherent response to that she was tackled to the ground, and covered by Akane as the entire area seemed to be engulfed in a sea of bright light and noise. Then the searing heat came. Ranko thought she was gonna die, truly die as the pain of the blast of heat crashed over her. What seemed like hours was really only seconds as the bright noise gave way, and a burned yet alive Ranko managed to open her eyes. The sky was filled with what looked like thousands of fireflies screaming and roaring into space.

Just then she heard another moan as Akane dug out a familiar bandanna clad boy. He looked like he had been been hit by a bomb dead on. His clothes were practically shredded and his skin was blistered and red. His hair was charred as he coughed several times and gave a small whimper as Akane hauled him onto her shoulders.

Ranko managed to collect herself as she painfully managed to stand. Looking around she recognized this area as where the Drop ship originally landed. Which means,...

" There's a Kelderaan drop ship that was abandoned over there." Ranko points toward where there is now only a gaping hole.

" Well,..at least it used to be over there." She said scratching the back of her hair.

"My sensors detect a ship of unknown design, Just passed that rise."

Ranko looked up at Akane, confusion displayed on her face.

" Unknown Design?"

"I am unable to Identify the origin of the ship. It does not match any design in my data banks."

" Are there any life forms around the ship?" Ranko asked through gritted teeth.

" There are 3 Humanoids."

Swaying slightly Ranko start walking towards the area Akane pointed out. Each step more agonizing then the last. She grimaced as a bolt of pain lanced out from her Shoulder wound. Causing her to stumble. Gritting her teeth She looked at the badly burned Ryoga. His face was red and covered in ash. Akane silently carried Ryouga in a fireman's carry. Just past a ridge, they came across the landing site.

Ranko looked on with dread as she saw a Kelderaan drop ship with the three claw marks of the Eranaar, emblazoned across its hull. She collapsed on the ground, her strength waning as she started shaking.

" Miss Kasumi, you are going into shock. You are in need of medical attention."

Ranko groaned, Not having enough energy to correct the strange cyborg girl.

" We need to get a ship out of here,...but taking on 3 Eranaar. That's as close to suicide as you can get." Ranko looks down at her blaster flipping the safety off,..and starts charging it. When she looks back up she sees the Akane unit rushing headlong into the startled group of feline aliens.

Akane jumped into a flying kick slamming into the first Eranaar. The feline creature went flying back slamming into a hull of the ship. His head slumped down as his shattered breastplate popped and sizzled from the energy behind Akane's kick.

The last two pulled up their rifles and started opening fire on the blue haired demon that attacked them. Akane then ducked and rolled forward towards the second soldier. She launched her self upwards in a devastating upper cut. Only to look in shock as the soldier back flipped away from her strike.

The Soldier behind him opened up on her with his rifle scoring several hits on the girl forcing her to jump back and cartwheel out of the way. Then she was hit again with blaster fire when the two remaining soldiers quickly formed up, Starting a barrage of fire.

The blaster shots knocked Akane back, tearing holes in the black and red clothes that Ranko gave her. Scarred and blackened, the clothes revealed perfectly healthy skin beneath the charred leather and fabric. Staring at the girl with wary trepidation, the two soldiers slowly started moving forward.

Then a volley of smaller blasts came from behind them. The shots hit the legs of the Eranaar to the right of Akane, forcing him to the ground kneeling. Several more blasts fly out and hit the back of his chest piece and his head. He dropped towards the ground and was hit with another volley of small blaster shots. His armor cracked and sizzled as the acrid smell of burning flesh and melted composites filled the surrounding area.

Akane immediately burst into a flaring red aura and charged straight at the remaining Eranaar. She delivered a single powered punch to the chest area of the soldier. Unfortunately he was already backpedaling away from the glowing girl. The Rifle in his hands took the full force of Akane's wrath, bending inward and then detonating in massive storm of energy.

Ranko looked on in shock as the last Eranaar's rifle overloaded and blew up in a massive energy explosion. The Eranaar just managed to jump back out of the way. Ranko looked down at the energy gage of her blaster. It hasn't fully recharged,..she would only have three shots if she started firing now.

Then a sudden wave of dizziness hit her as the world swayed and bucked. Then she was on the ground. Her strength was quickly fading,..and her vision went blurry. The last sight Ranko saw was an unscathed Akane walking out of the dust and falling debris from the weapon overload. Then her world went black.

--------------

Nabiki was really not having a good day. She and the twenty other NWC's had just finished loading the battleship Akedo. Hopefully, that barrage of missile fire delayed the Kel'der'aan fleet above them long enough to launch.

" Ukyou! Get that crate loaded first!" Nabiki yelled out pointing at a large red container.

Several other Female NWC's walked towards Nabiki, all wearing the Earth alliance Uniform, and a red Phoenix emblazoned patch. They stood at attention and saluted her. Then the girl in the middle steps forward with a data pad, looking over the material she nods and makes eye contact with Nabiki.

"Ma'am, We rechecked sensor logs, and the data recorded in our visual logs. We can assume that the party of soldiers that infiltrated our base was not a Kel'der'aan task force." She pauses as Nabiki looked past the trio, at the frantic pace of the girls loading several containers.

" Based on our data, and the extremely well trained operatives,...we believe they were members of the home guard. That also explains why they captured Units Kodachi, Aiko, and Sayuri." Nabiki nods her head.

" We believe that their mission was capture, and not elimination. Which is why they immediately retreated once they accomplished their objective." Further talk was interrupted by a large explosion by one of the blast doors. Most of the Cyborgs hit the ground as a storm of Blue blaster fire shot out through the smoke and debris.

Immediately the well trained girls grabbed rifles and returned fire. Nabiki stands back up and draws her side arm. Several cat-like armored troopers burst through the crossfire, ignoring the multitudes of bullets hitting them.

" Hurry up! Get that ship online, and begin fall back procedure." Nabiki said through her communication link to the rest of the cyborgs. Then looking up she sees a Kel'der'aan walk up and fire a giant cannon like gun strapped to his shoulder straight at one of the fleeing girls.

A large purple blast rocketed out, erupting in a ball of purple energy and sending the retreating cyborg flying into the hull of the Akedo. Nabiki took aim at the cannon wielding Soldier and fired several shots with her pistol.

The bullets zipped through the loading dock and hit the soldier in the head. Nabiki's eyes widen as the slugs ricochet harmlessly off the sleek feline helmet the soldier wore. All around her automatic rifles roared sending a maelstrom of hot metal slugs screaming towards the advancing soldiers. And they were having no effect.

Nabiki was slowly back pedaling away from several other armored Eranaar stormtroopers. Her pistol went empty as one soldier unloaded with a large plasma rifle. Nabiki dove to the side just barely missing the shot. She jumped back in a backflip and kicked at the rifle wielded by the armored Kelder'aan. The rifle flew out of his hands, as several of the other cyborgs fall prey to the deadly purple blasts from other stormtroopers.

Thinking quickly She engages the armored Feline, her fist flowed from one strike into another then her visual receptors caught sight of the heavy weapon user charging up another purple blast. She kicked the hapless soldier in front of her into the path of the cannon wielding Eranaar.

The poor soldiers scream was cut short as the cannon shot blew a hole through the armored soldiers torso.

The Feline shooter looked shocked for a split second, which was all the time Ukyou needed to slice his head off with her large spatula shaped polearm.

The Engines on board the Akedo roared to life, causing most of the attacking soldiers to duck for cover. The last of the NWC;s were grabbing their fallen comrades. Leaving Ukyou and Nabiki as the last to board the ship. Blaster fire peppered the rear of the ship as it slowly moved forward out of the massive hangar. Then its engines erupted into a jet of retrorockets. Pushing the small battle ship into space and leaving the decimated military base behind them.

--------------

Nabiki walked into the command bridge of the Akedo smiling as she saw five of her most trusted soldiers sitting in a semi circle all wired into the computer system. Nabiki calmly walks into the middle of the crescent of wired soldiers and takes the captains seat. She removes a cover plate on the side of her chair, and inserts several wires into the jacks on her temple.

Immediately she saw every activity on board the ship. The combat data was being processed directly into her mind. She felt the shudder of the engines almost as if she was running, felt the power behind her as the weapons charged, she knew where every enemy ship was by reading it from the sensor array. Nabiki had become the Akedo, as did all the rest of her bridge crew.

She shuddered with pure excitement, the feeling of being in complete control almost made her drunk with her own euphoria. She stopped for a few seconds, processing the last bits of data coming in from her other self on the base. It seems the AKANE unit has escaped, no matter. The base is already on a self destruct count down. She smiled, as she spotted a small flotilla of Kelderaan battle ships.

The fools were in a orbit around the second moon. They didn't scatter from the missile barrage. Giving a small tut of annoyance at their professionalism, She immediately brings up the the targeting computer. The Akedo's one large Neutrino Cannon suddenly came alive, sickly green energy started collecting around its barrel as every cyborg in the ship felt the large power drain from their cores.

Sensing the lone ship, the Kelderaan fleet started a cannon bombardment, their energy blasts streaking across the vastness of space closely grazing the Akedo, who was struggling to maneuver itself around the barrage.

Nabiki gave a vicious smirk as the charge meter in front of her hit 100% With a silent flash of light the Neutrino cannon fired. A sickly blast of green light engulfed the flotilla and continued onward smashing into the second moon of the planet, then in a massive explosion half of the moon was destroyed, detonating into a mass of rock and floating debris.

The small cruiser Akedo, changed course and jumped out of the system with their FTL drive. Leaving behind the shattered remains of an ancient Base, and the floating scraps of a Kelderaan fleet.

AN- Thanks for reading guys, sorry about not updating sooner, no excuses really, just had writers block and a terrible case of lazy. Hope to have a chapter 3 out eventually.


End file.
